


Sexcapades of an Anxious Alpha

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, victuuri summer loving 2018, victuurisummerloving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: As a new season begins Yuri and Victor learned that there's one distraction that keeps Yuri's famous nerves from hindering him in competition.AKA: 5 competitions, 5 times Yuri knew his mate was properly filled, and 1 expected newcomer to their family.





	Sexcapades of an Anxious Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmTivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/gifts).



> So this work is my contribution to the Victuuri Summer Loving 2018 event, and my giftee is OmTivi. 
> 
> We each had three prompts to work from and this was the one I chose: A/B/O, alpha!Yuuri and omega!Viktor. Steamy is preferred, though anything that takes into account their omegaverse dynamics is excellent! I am also all for omegaverse as social commentary. I also welcome either of them being trans in the omegaverse dynamics sense, or asexual, but my main prompt is really just alpha!Yuuri and omega!Viktor.
> 
> I do hope a bit of mpreg at the end is ok, and I hope that both you and everybody enjoys this fic.

# Skate America

Yuri stared at the ceiling and the way the light of the rising sun crawled across it. Victor was tucked against his side, breathing softly in slumber.

Yuri ran his fingers up and down his omega’s back, drawing a quiet purr from the other man.The sound was almost enough to lull him to sleep.

Almost.

It was their second season with Victor as his coach, and Yuri was still trying to find the thing that grounded his performances. The year prior he’d been able to fuel Eros with his love and desire for Victor, but his new programs didn’t mesh with the sexual tension.

Victor turned in his embrace, and the breathing pattern changed.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor mumbled, sleep filling his voice. “Go to sleep.”

Yuri turned enough to kiss Victor’s forehead. “I’m trying Vitya.”

Ocean blue eyes cracked open under the fall of platinum hair. Victor lifted his head and frowned.

“You didn’t sleep at all, did you?” the omega asked.

Yuri sighed. “I did… a bit.”

Victor reached up and ran his thumb under Yuri’s eyes. “The dark circles say otherwise.”

Yuri sighed.

Victor shifted up and nuzzled against Yuri’s neck, breathing deep from his scent gland. “You’re nervous,” he noted.

“It’s in my scent that much?”

Victor nodded against Yuri’s neck.

Yuri turned and pulled Victor closer, taking a deep breath of Victor’s sweet smell.

“Is it the competition?” Victor murmured, curling against Yuri’s chest.

“Mm-hmm.”

Victor’s fingers running along his chest. “Yuuuuri, you’re in first after the short program. You just need to skate a clean program tonight.”

Yuri sighed.

“You’re not going to skate your best if you don’t sleep though,” Victor continued.

Yuri whined.

Victor looked up at him. “What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know…”

Victor was quiet, nuzzled against his chest, when suddenly the omega moved and disappeared under the covers.

“Vitya?”

Yuri gasped as Victor kissed his cock. The sound turned into a deep moan as the head disappeared into the wet heat of Victor’s mouth and his tongue pressed on the cluster of nerves just below it.

“Fuck…” Yuri groaned, forcing himself to not buck into the sensation.

Victor hummed, obviously pleased with the reaction, and the vibrations sent tingles up Yuri’s spine.

Yuri’s cock hardened quickly under the attention of his mate, and soon he was chanting Victor’s name and unable to restrain himself from thrusting into the omega’s mouth.

Yuri’s fingers curled into the sheets as Victor bobbed, but they did little to ground him. He was too tired to focus on holding back.

“Fuck… Vitya…” he groaned. “I’m…”

Victor chuckled around Yuri’s cock and took him into his throat as his reply to Yuri’s attempted warning.

Yuri gasped again, vision going white as he came, pulsing cum into Victor’s mouth.

Yuri was panting, forcing air back into his lungs as he came back down from the high. Victor was licking his cock clean of any lingering drops of cum.

“Fuck…” Yuri said, voice shuddering.

Victor chuckled as he reemerged from under the blankets and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips. “Feel better?”

Yuri blinked, then yawned, suddenly so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. He nodded.

Victor smiled and curled up against Yuri’s chest. “Good. I was hoping that would relax you.”

Yuri smiled, and his fingers danced down Victor’s chest to at least attempt to return the favor.

Victor grabbed Yuri’s hand and moved it away. “Nope. You’re going to sleep now.”

“But…”

Victor nuzzled into Yuri’s neck again, purring. “I got what I wanted, and now I want my alpha to sleep. You can knot me after you win.”

Yuri growled softly at the thought of locking into his mate after taking a medal.

Victor chuckled. “There’s my determined alpha.”

Yuri tightened his arms around Victor as he settled against the pillows. “My mate.”

“All yours,” Victor agreed with a yawn.

 

 

# Trophée de France

Yuri wrung his hands and paced back and forth in the hotel room. It was his second event in the Grand Prix series, and he was in first going into the free with a gold medal from the first event behind him.

His ticket to the final rested in how well he performed the following night.

The sound of the shower cut off in the bathroom and Yuri chewed on his lips. He heard Victor singing as he dried off, then the door opened and Yuri was hit with the smell of freshly bathed omega.

Victor was silent for a moment, and Yuri turned to look at his mate.

Victor smiled and strode over, wrapping Yuri in his arms and burying his hose in his neck. “Yuuuri,” he sing-songed. “You’re not going to be able to skate if you wear out your legs pacing.”

Yuri huffed a laugh. “Consider it part of keeping loose.”

Victor stood straight and smiled down at him. He brushed his thumbs over Yuri’s cheeks. “What if I say I have a better idea?”

“Oh?”

Victor grinned and leaned in, grazing his teeth over the shell of Yuri’s ear. “I’m going into heat in a few days, and I need my alpha inside me…”

Yuri inhaled sharply.

“Now,” Victor concluded, breath ghosting over Yuri’s ear. “Knot me Yuri.”

Yuri let our his breath in a growl, Victor’s pre-heat scent filling him and driving out the nerves of impending competition. His hand traveled to the back of Victors neck, fingers playing along the scar of their bonding bite.

Victor shivered, and the motion spurred Yuri on. “Mine,” he growled lowly. “My Vitya, my omega.”

Victor’s eyelids fluttered shut. “Yuri,” he breathed.

Yuri continued to growl as he spun his mate and move them toward the bed, sliding the robe from Victor’s shoulders as they walked. More of Victor’s delicious scent wafted through the room as the fabric fell away. Then the back of Victor’s legs hit the bed and he fell onto it, scooting to make room and spreading his thighs in welcome.

“Such a needy omega,” Yuri murmured as he saw that, despite being freshly showered, slick coated the inside of VIctor’s thighs.

“Only for my alpha,” Victor purred, spreading his legs a bit more. “Please… don’t make me wait.”

All thought of the competition fled from Yuri’s mind as he shimmied out of his clothing and crawled across the bed. He paused to press a kiss to the hollow at Victor’s hip and drew his fingers up the inside of his thighs, earning him a needy whine.

“How is it,” Yuri asked, lips trailing up Victor’s abdomen, “that I managed to mate the most beautiful omega in the world?”

“Ah,” Victor gasped. “You drunkenly seduced me, then danced for me for months.”

Yuri chuckled as his teeth grazed Victor’s nipple, making the omega gasp. He took the opportunity to slip a finger inside his mate, turning the gasp into a moan.

“Yuuuuuuuri…”

“Such a horrible influence,” Yuri teased, nipping along Victor’s neck and forcing himself not to leave marks. “You know how easily you distract me.”

“That’s… ah… the point,” Victor whined.

Yuri chuckled into Victor’s neck as he opened him. “It’s working.”

“Please Yuri,” Victor groaned, hips rising to meet Yuri’s fingers.

Yuri smiled as he took pity on his needy mate, pulling his fingers free and settling between Victor’s legs. He slid his cock through the slick then pressed it inside.

VIctor’s fingers curled along Yuri’s shoulder blades as he sunk deeper, and the omega tossed his head back in a deep moan.

“You couldn’t wait could you?” Yuri teased as he started thrusting, dipping to kiss the hollow of Victor’s throat.

“Like you should talk,” Victor retorted. “You can’t keep your hands off me in the days before you rut.”

“You never seem to mind,” Yuri growled, rolling his hips in a way that made Victor cry out.

“You don’t seem to mind now,” Victor countered as he fought for breath.

“I don’t,” Yuri chuckled, nipping and marking a place that he know Victor’s suits and costumes would cover.

Victor shifted just enough to let Yuri capture his lips in a heated kiss.

“Have I told you that I love you?” Yuri asked.

“Not in the past hour,” Victor pouted. He shuddered as he fell back onto the plush mattress. “I’m feeling very neglected.”

Yuri laughed. “Poor neglected Vitya. I guess I should do this,” he gave a particularly strong thrust, “to make it better.”

Victor cried out again, fingers digging into Yuri’s back.

“I love you Vitya,” Yuri growled, kissing Victor’s neck. “I have always loved you, and I will always love you.”

“I,” Victor gasped, “love you too Yuri.”

Yuri continued to kiss and nip Victor’s neck and chest as he thrust, earning a litany of pleasured noises from his mate. Soon dark marks were scattered among the deepening blush that spread to Victor’s shoulders.

“So beautiful,” Yuri murmured, pulling back just enough to admire his handiwork.

“Please Yuri,” Victor whimpered. “I’m so close.”

Yuri smirked and slid his hand around Victor’s cock, using his thumb to smear pre-cum around the head. His voice dropped in pitch as he gazed at his mate and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. “Go ahead love, we both know this close to heat you won’t be satisfied at one.”

Victor cried out as he came, speed spilling over and between Yuri’s fingers. “Yuri… Yuri… Alpha...”

Yuri growled in approval. “I love when your omega calls for my alpha.”

Victor’s eyes were hazy with pre-heat as they cracked open. His hips angled for more. “Alpha… please…”

A pleased rumble sounded from Yuri’s chest. He pulled out, to much protest from Victor. “You know you’ll be more comfortable for a knot if we’re spooning Vitya,” he chuckled, eyes roaming the perfect omega before him.

Victor scrambled to his knees, ass high in presentation while his face rested against the sheets.

Yuri traced a finger over the rise of Victor’s ass, admiring the curve, the hole that took him so well.

Victor whined and wiggled, trying to make his point without words.

Yuri’s cock twitched at the wanton begging. He took the globes of Victor’s ass in his hands, separating them as he slotted behind him again. He rammed his cock back into the warmth of his mate, earning a pleasured scream as he set a fast pace.

“Gonna fill you up,” Yuri growled as he leaned in to nip along Victor’s spine. “Gonna give you a nice thick knot, and keep filling you until you’re nice and full.”

“Yes, alpha, yes!” Victor cried, rolling his hips for more.

Yuri felt the swell of his knot starting to catch on the rim of Victor’s hole. He was close. He reached around and took Victor’s cock in his hand again, the other digging into the omega’s hip.

“Alpha… please…” Victor gasped, tears running from his eyes. “I need it.”

Yuri roared as he slammed himself deep, his knot filling and locking him inside as he came. His hand worked Victor at the same time, drawing a delicious orgasm from Victor only seconds later.

Yuri draped himself over Victor’s back, kissing the smooth skin and growling softly in satisfaction. Victor sighed and whimpered from overstimulation from the knot.

“So beautiful, so perfect,” Yuri murmured against his skin.

“Yuri…” Victor hummed, the tone of voice telling Yuri the haze was lifting somewhat.

“You ready for me to reposition us?” Yuri asked softly.

Victor nodded. “Yeah.”

Yuri shifted until they were on their sides, Yuri spooned behind Victor and still locked inside.

Yuri turned and was just able to reach a box of tissue on the nightstand. He pulled several sheets free to clean Victor’s stomach, then settled in to sleep, arm draped over his mate’s middle.

“Feel better?” Yuri asked as Victor reached up and clicked off the lamp.

“Much,” Victor yawned. “You?”

“My alpha loves the idea of dancing for you while you’re filled with my seed.”

Victor hummed. “Give me a refill in the morning then?”

Yuri growled again, his alpha preening at the thought. “As much as you can hold.”

Victor groaned with lust as Yuri ground his knot into him.

 

 

# Grand Prix Final

Kisses along his chest and neck, the brush of hair trailing along his skin. Yuri opened his eyes and blinked back the bright afternoon light. He hummed as Victor’s scent filled his nose.

The lips were gone as Victor lifted his head, smile radiant. “Have a nice nap?”

Yuri smiled and tugged his mate up for a kiss. “I did. You?”

Victor traced circles on his chest. “The best.”

Yuri kissed him again, smiling at the soft moan that escaped Victor’s mouth as they parted. He felt a firm press against his thigh. “Tomorrow love, after the exhibition.”

VIctor blushed. “Am I that obvious?”

Yuri kissed him again. “You’re grinding against my hips.”

Victor’s blush deepened. “I swear I wasn’t so needy before you.”

Yuri’s alpha seemed to take particular pleasure in the statement and he growled as he leaned in to breath Victor’s scent. “I don’t mind. I like being able to take care of my mate.”

Victor pulled back just enough to pout. “But these days around competitions are the worst. I always miss having you inside me.”

Yuri smiled and danced his fingers down Victor’s chest, teasing along the outside of his hip. “There are other ways to make you feel good you know.”

Victor whined. “Yuuuuuuri… Don’t tease.”

“Is that a yes?” Yuri purred, fingers trailing closer but not touching their mark.

Victor shifted enough to press his cock against Yuri’s palm. “Touch me before I make us late by riding you until you knot.”

Yuri growled and dragged his fingers along the shaft, making Victor gasp and shudder. “So demanding.”

Victor huffed and pulled Yuri close, kissing him roughly.

Yuri’s growl deepened as he closed his fingers around his mate’s cock and started stroking it in earnest.

Victor’s head fell back as he moaned, and Yuri took the opportunity to kiss and nip at the column of his throat. “Beautiful Vitya,” he rumbled, “I don’t know which I prefer, the you who dances for me on the ice, or you like this, vulnerable and in bliss.”

“Yuri…” Victor gasped at a twist of the wrist.

Yuri pressed his own hardened cock against Victor’s leg. “Such a gorgeous omega.”

Then Victor’s hands were on his length, and Yuri couldn’t contain a deep growl of pleasure. He wound his fingers through platinum strands and pulled him into a kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouth as they stroked, kissing and grinding into the sensations.

“Yuri,” Victor whined, hips stuttering. “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Yuri rumbled.

Yuri gave an extra twist of his wrist that sent Victor over the edge, spilling over his fingers. Victor’s hand tightened, and it was just enough to bring Yuri to climax.

They kissed as their cocks pulsed, and curled into each other as they came down.

“I love you,” Yuri murmured after several quiet minutes. He pressed a soft kiss to Victor’s lips.

“I love you too,” Victor purred, nuzzling into Yuri’s neck. “My alpha.”

“My omega,” Yuri rumbled.

An alarm sounded from Victor’s phone and Yuri sighed.

“That means it’s time to get ready,” Victor said, not moving.

“You’re such a distraction,” Yuri replied, leaning in to kiss his mate.

Something about what he’d said stuck in his head, and Yuri narrowed his eyes as he pulled back. “Vitya?”

“Hmm?” Victor asked, with an expression that was far too innocent.

“Did you plan this?”

Victor grinned and leaned in to kiss Yuri again. “Just a bit.”

Yuri sighed. “No time to be nervous, huh?”

Victor laughed. “That, and…” he pulled his hand up and licked his fingers clean, “that.”

Yuri’s eyes widened while another pleased growl built in his throat.

“My alpha said he likes knowing his seed is in me when he dances,” Victor hummed.

Yuri used his clean hand to tug Victor in for another kiss. “Vixen.”

Victor smiled against his lips. “I would be a bad coach if my student didn’t have everything he needs to win.”

Yuri laughed just as the alarm sounded again.

“Come on,” Victor said, sliding from the bed. “It’s really time to get ready.”

Yuri hummed as he followed his mate to the shower.

 

 

# Four Continents Championship

The waiting area was too loud. Competitors, coaches, reporters, staff, they all created a buzzing din that grated on Yuri’s nerves.

Yuri jogged back and forth, trying to keep loose; trying to keep his anxieties from overpowering him.

JJ had taken first in the short program, and though it was only by a point, it was the first time since the season began that Yuri hadn’t been in the top spot going into the free. Worse, both Phichit and Otabek were nipping at his heels, with only a five point spread between the top four.

Yuri had no room for error, and with a social obligations and a tight schedule there hadn’t been an opportunity to take the edge off.

He yelped when strong arms wrapped around his middle, surprising him from his swirling thoughts.

“Yuri,” Victor murmured into his ear. “I’m right here. Talk to me.”

Yuri slumped before turning in his mate’s arms. He pulled him close and took a deep breath from his scent gland, but the soothing omega smell barely managed to chip at the block of anxiety. “Just nervous is all.”

“Would your good luck charm help?” Victor murmured into his hair while his hand rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“No time,” Yuri muttered into his neck. “Not to get back to the hotel and back.”

“I’m sure we could find an empty room here,” Victor whispered.

The soft growl that started in his throat surprised him, as did the thrill that ran up his spine at the thought of taking his mate in such a public place.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Victor chuckled, adding just a bit of fingernail to the motion along Yuri’s back. “Filling me up, this close to taking the ice…”

“Somebody will hear,” Yuri countered, fighting back the urge to give in.

“Not if we find a secluded enough location,” Victor purred.

Yuri’s growl deepened. “There better be nobody around.”

“I know just the place,” Victor whispered. “I found it walking around yesterday while you were changing after practice.”

“Ok,” Yuri responded, his cock stirring with interest.

Victor took his hand and led him out of the waiting area, past the warmup room and into the competitor only areas of the arena. They ducked down a series of empty halls to a storage room piled high with boxes. The thundering applause could just be heard, but one look around the room was enough to prove that they were alone.

“And why were you looking for someplace private?” Yuri asked as he pushed Victor against the door and kissed him, grinding his erection against his thigh.

Victor smiled into the kiss. “Because I had a feeling that we might not have time before we left the hotel.”

“I like your planning,” Yuri growled, hand tracing down Victor’s chest until he could palm his bulge.

“We can’t be long,” Victor gasped.

Yuri leaned in to take another deep breath from Victor’s scent gland as he worked his belt and fly loose and tugged down his pants. His hand immediately went to Victor’s ass, and he found slick already gathering. He pressed a finger inside and earned a moan from Victor.

“I don’t know if my coach is a genius, or being a horrible influence,” Yuri teased as he worked the ring of muscle.

“Both,” Victor whined. “Please, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Victor nodded.

Yuri pulled his fingers free and turned Victor so that his arms were braced against the door. He then pushed down his own warmup pants to free his aching cock. He used some of the slick on his hand to coat it, and was just preparing to push in when he paused.

“Yuri?” Victor asked, pushing back against him slightly.

“I… I don’t have a condom,” Yuri huffed. “And you haven’t started your new birth control yet.”

“Please Yuri,” Victor whined. “My heat was last week, and my last birth control only ran out a few days ago. It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Victor pushed against him again. “I need you alpha.”

Yuri growled and dug his fingers into Victor’s hips as he pushed his cock inside.

Victor muffled his cry of pleasure with his fist.

“You feel amazing Vitya,” Yuri purred as his cock was fully sheathed inside his mate. He gave them both a minute then started thrusting, earning another whimper of pleasure from Victor.

“Fuck, ah, Yuri,” Victor cried when the angle changed. “I’m not going to last long.”

Yuri growled, and it mingled with the sound of slapping skin. He reached around to start stroking Victor’s cock. “You did say we needed to be quick.” He gave a strong thrust, making Victor muffle his moans again.

Then Victor came, squeezing him, and Yuri pushed in deep, holding himself as he emptied himself into his omega.

He leaned his head against Victor’s back as he fought to catch his breath.

“That… was surprisingly intense,” Victor said.

“Thrilling,” Yuri agreed as a round of applause sounded from above.

“I love you,” Victor said softly.

Yuri chuckled. “I love you too, and sometimes even your crazy ideas.”

“Hey,” Victor protested. “This was a great idea.”

“Great, but crazy,” Yuri amended. “How you feeling?”

“Good,” Victor purred. “Full. Ready to see my mate dance for me.”

Yuri growled again. “I must say I like your unique style of motivating me.”

“Only I could ever pull it off,” Victor replied. He handed Yuri a tissue, which Yuri used to clean his hands.

“True,” Yuri hummed. He faltered. “I’m a bit worried about gravity.”

“Gravity?” Victor asked, then a blush crossed his face. “Oh.”

“Yeah…” Yuri pressed his forehead against Victor’s spine. “Ok... “

Yuri pulled out and Victor handed over more tissues. Yuri cleaned them as best as he could before pulling Victor’s underwear back up.

“You ready to kiss another gold medal?” Yuri asked, kissing Victor.

“Of course,” Victor grinned. “That is, as long as you’re wearing it.”

“I guess that means I better win then.”

“How could you lose now that your lucky charm is in place?” Victor winked.

“Oh you’re so getting knotted later,” Yuri retorted.

“I hope that’s a promise!” Victor laughed before stepping out of the room. “Now come on. Let’s get you washed up and into your costume. It’s almost time.”

 

 

# World Championships

Yuri woke up to a groan of discomfort from his mate.

“Vitya?” he asked, sitting up as Victor slid from the bed and stumbled toward the bathroom.

He waited a minute, then followed Victor in, noting him sitting on the edge of the tub, queasy look on his face.

“You ok?” Yuri asked, sitting next to the omega and running his hand up and down his back.

“I think that whatever was wrong a few days ago is coming back for round two,” Victor said.

“Think you’ll be able to skate tonight?” Yuri asked. “We’re almost tied going into the free.”

Victor nodded. “I should be ok. If it’s like it was last week the symptoms should ease somewhat by the afternoon.”

“Want me to go down to the gift store for some nausea medication?” Yuri offered.

A look crossed over Victor’s face and he brought his hand up to his mouth before nodding. “Please.”

“Will you be ok while I’m gone?”

Victor managed a weak smile. “I’ll be ok until you get back.”

Yuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s temple. “Ok.” He stood, crossed to the vanity and managed to scoop a few pieces of ice from the bucket into a glass. He topped it off with water and handed it over. “This should help too.”

Victor smiled again and took the water, grimacing as he took a drink.

Yuri pulled the robe from the hook and tugged it over his pajamas. “I’ll be back in a few minutes love.” He then grabbed his wallet and room key, and peeked in on Victor again before heading for the elevators. A couple minutes later he was browsing the overpriced medications of the gift shop. He grabbed two packages of nausea medication and turned, but his eyes caught on the boxes of pregnancy tests.

“There’s no way…” he muttered as he stared.

Yuri thought back. Victor had run out of birth control after his last heat due to a factory problem, and was waiting until the season was over to start a new one. But they’d been careful to use condoms.

Yuri’s eyes widened as he remembered the one exception under the stadium at Four Continents.

Yuri grabbed two tests and rushed his purchase to the register.

“It couldn’t be,” Yuri muttered as the empty elevator carried him back to their floor. “Surely not only once.”

Yuri found Victor still sitting on the edge of the tub, looking significantly more queasy.

“Thanks Yuri,” Victor said as he accepted the bag.

“Vitya?” Yuri started.

“Hmm?” Victor asked, rummaging. He paused.

“I… I think you should take one of those tests before the medicine.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “But we’ve been safe.”

“Not every time,” Yuri said.

Victor gave him a confused glance.

“Four continents…”

Victor’s eyes widened as he did the math. He nodded. “Ok.” He turned the package over and started reading the instructions. He turned to Yuri. “Can I have a minute?”

Yuri nodded and walked back into the room. He tried to sit, but instead found himself pacing. A minute later Victor came out, both tests in hand.

“We need to wait three minutes,” he said, holding them in a clenched fist.

Yuri walked over and ran his hands over Victor’s arms. “I love you.”

Victor smiled weakly. “I love you too.”

“No matter what the results say, it’ll be ok.”

Victor nodded, but silence fell as they waited for the clock on the bedside table to show that three minutes had elapsed.

Both Yuri and Victor looked at the second line in the indicator window of both tests.

A choked sob, and Yuri’s looked up to see tears streaming from Victor’s eyes.

“Vitya?” Yuri asked gently.

“I’m pregnant,” Victor whispered. His lip quivered before splitting into a smile. “I’m pregnant Yuri!”

Yuri smiled and pulled his mate close. He tipped their foreheads together. “You’re pregnant.”

Yuri felt tears on his own cheeks and started laughing. “You’re pregnant!”

Suddenly all nerves about the impending competition were pushed from Yuri’s mind, as a much more life-changing event loomed on the horizon. He let one hand rest on Victor’s stomach. “You’re pregnant,” he whispered.

Victor’s fingers under his chin, and lips against his own. They kissed slowly, while Victor’s free hand drifted to lace with Yuri’s over his stomach.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Victor whispered as they parted.

Yuri laughed, tears streaming down his face. “Yeah.”

Then Victor was gone as another bout of nausea washed over him.

Yuri stared then walked over to knock on the doorframe of the bathroom. He saw Victor sitting on the edge of the tub again.

“I guess I should get used to that,” Victor said, soft smile on his face.

“We’ll see what the doctor says when we get home. They probably have suggestions.”

Victor nodded. “Yuri?”

“Yes love?”

“Could you call Yakov and set up a lunch meeting with him.”

Yuri blinked. “Ok…”

Victor smiled. “I should warn him I’m retiring before I announce it after the free skate.”

* * *

“You’re what?” Yakov bellowed across the table.

Victor tilted his head to the side and smiled. “I’m retiring! Tonight’s my final competitive skate.”

Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose. “A little bit of warning would have been nice Vitya. I thought you’ planned to skate at least one more season.”

“Well I had been,” Victor chirped, spearing a forkful of salad. “But it’ll be hard to skate with a baby on the way.”

The sound of a fork clattering caught Yuri’s attention. He turned to see Yakov gaping.

“What was that Vitya?”

“I said it’ll be hard to skate with a baby on the way,” Victor laughed. “Not to mention that it’ll probably come right in the middle of the Grand Prix series.”

“You’re… pregnant?”

Victor nodded and hummed happily.

Yakov turned to Yuri with an expression that said more than words could.

“We… um…” Yuri started. “We kinda found out ourselves this morning. We’d thought it was just a stomach bug at first.”

“You’re sure?” Yakov asked.

“Well there were two tests, not to mention the morning sickness.”

Yakov took a deep breath. “I take it you’re withdrawing from today as well?”

Victor shook his head. “Yuri and I discussed it, and we checked with one of the rink medics after practice. As long as I feel up to skating when it’s time to take the ice I should be ok.”

“Does anybody else know?” Yakov asked.

Yuri shook his head. “Not yet. We didn’t want it to be a distraction. We’ve planned to tell Chris and Phichit, and probably Yurio, after the free skate is over. That way they can focus.”

“Sounds like your reasoning Katsuki,” Yakov muttered.

Victor pouted over his salad. “I wanted to tell Chris right away, but Yuri said to wait.”

“A few hours right now is a good thing Vitya,” Yuri said. “It’s not that huge a wait.”

“I agree with Katsuki,” Yakov grumbled. “Especially where Yura is concerned.”

Victor huffed.

“Anyway sir,” Yuri said. “That’s why we didn’t let you know sooner. This was as much warning as we could give you.”

Yakov sighed. “Given the circumstances, I’ll forgive you this time Vitya.”

“Yakov!” Victor beamed.

“But you better hold up your promise to choreograph Yura’s new programs. And I expect to see you take on more students if you’re going to coach at my rink.”

Victor laughed. “We might go back to Japan for a while when the baby’s born, but we haven’t decided yet.”

Yakov sat back in his chair and looked between them. He smiled. “Congratulations Vitya, Katsuki.”

Yuri blushed. “Thanks Yakov.”

A sniffle, and Yuri turned to see Victor crying. The omega jumped up and rushed around the table to hug his mentor. “Yakov! I knew you cared.”

“Get off before I make you downgrade your jumps,” Yakov muttered.

* * *

Yuri stood at center ice, the final competitor of the night, waiting for the music to start.

Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out Chris hugging Victor, and for a second his alpha side flared with the instinct to protect his mate. Then he remembered, Chris was Victor’s best friend.

And it was Yuri’s seed that had taken root in the beautiful omega.

Pride and joy swelled within him as he started to skate. Victor, his mate, his omega, was carrying their child, and a whole new adventure was waiting for them. By the time the season started again in the fall Victor would be round for the world to see.

Yuri felt like he was flying as he danced over the ice.

He wondered what their baby would look like, and how many more would follow it. He thought of the moment of sheer joy that they’d shared just that morning when they found out.

He reached the second half of the program, and felt like he’d been rejuvenated.

They’d agreed that Yuri would keep skating with Victor as his coach, with Yakov or Minako assisting as needed.

As he held his final pose he knew that elation had carried him to victory, and Victor’s scream of excitement when Yuri set a new world record was the perfect way to close the season.

* * *

“Mr. Nikiforov?” a reporter asked. “Does it feel like you’ve passed the baton to your student? He’s been as unbeatable this year as you were in years past.”

Victor grinned from where he was sitting next to Yuri, silver medal draped around his neck. “I’m thrilled to see Yuri win all his competitions this year, and I can’t wait to start working on his programs for next year.”

“Mr. Katsuki,” another reporter asked. “How do you feel about this season? Is there more pressure for next year?”

Yuri smiled, fingers trailing along the edge of his gold medal. “This season has been incredible, thanks to my beautiful mate and coach, and of course all my fans. While there are times I feel like I should live up to the standards Victor set, I also know that what matters is being happy with my own performances. As long as I can say I’ve given the performance I’ve liked best, then I’ll be happy. Though I do look forward to the challenges of next season.”

“And you Mr. Nikiforov?” a third reporter asked. “How are you preparing for the next season?”

Yuri took Victor’s hand under the table and squeezed.

Victor smiled. “I look forward to devoting all my time to Yuri’s coaching in upcoming seasons as tonight was my final competitive skate.”

“You’re retiring?” Morooka asked.

Victor nodded. “I am, so that Yuri and I can take the next step as mates and focus on starting a family.”

Victor laughed as the room erupted with questions.

* * *

Yuri kissed up the inside of Victor’s thigh and over the rise of his hip, savoring the soft gasps from his mate. His lips stopped as he pressed soft kisses to Victor’s stomach.

“Hello in there,” Yuri murmured. “You probably can’t even hear me yet, but I wanted to let you know your tousan loves you already.”

A sob, and Yuri looked up to see tears in Victor’s eyes. He smiled and pressed another kiss to Victor’s stomach before continuing up to claim his mouth.

“I love you so much,” Yuri murmured as he continued to kiss his mate’s neck and jaw.

“I love you too,” Victor said, writhing against him.

Yuri’s hand traveled down until his fingers pressed against Victor’s entrance. He pushed one inside and started opening his mate.

Soft words of love flowed between them as Yuri’s fingers worked. Then he was kneeling between his omega’s parted legs, pushing into the warmth of his mate.

“Ah, Yuri,” Victor gasped, hips rising to take him deeper.

“So beautiful,” Yuri growled, smiling down at him.

“Will you still love me when I’m fat?” Victor asked, lip quivering.

Yuri leaned in to nip at his neck. “You’ll always be the most beautiful omega in the world to me Vitya.”

Victor whimpered as Yuri started thrusting slowly.

They were unhurried as they made love, simply enjoying the connection until they were both close.

“Knot me?” Victor asked, gasping and clawing at Yuri’s shoulders.

Yuri pulled out long enough for Victor turn turn over and slid back in. A few languid thrusts later and they both came, Yuri’s knot tying them together.

Then they were spooned on the bed, Yuri’s fingers running circles over Victor’s stomach. Soon Victor’s fingers tangled with his, stilled over skin that would become rounded as their baby grew.

“Chris and Phichit seemed excited,” Victor said after several minutes.

“I think the baby shower will be even more extravagant than the bachelor parties,” Yuri said, resting his forehead against Victor’s back.

“I like that idea,” Victor laughed. “Only the best for our baby.”

Yuri chuckled. “Our baby.”

“You know there is one problem though,” Victor said.

“Hmm?” Yuri asked. “What’s that?”

“I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to handle sex around your competitions next season. We might have to find another distraction for your anxiety.”

Yuri laughed. “I think… I’ll be ok.”

“You sure?”

“What could be a better way of knowing my omega is claimed than to see him round, and then with our baby in his arms?”

“Maybe a second on the way?” Victor offered.

Yuri grabbed a pillow and smacked Victor with it. “Let’s take them one at a time Vitya.”

Victor laughed. “As long as it’s with you.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
